1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having the style of a woodwind musical instrument and being played in the manner similar to that of playing a woodwind musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among electronic musical instruments, the most popular ones are keyboard type electronic musical instruments, and recently developed and put into practical use are woodwind-styled electronic musical instruments which exhibit shapes similar to acoustic woodwind musical instruments and are played in a similar manner, and are suitable for producing musical tones which are very much like the tones of the acoustic wind instruments. Such a woodwind-styled electronic musical instrument typically comprises an instrument body of a generally rod-like shape provided with a plurality of note designating keys arranged on the front surface thereof and a mouthpiece incorporating a wind sensor for detecting the breath pressure applied into the mouthpiece and a lip sensor for detecting the bite degree (condition) applied onto the mouthpiece.
Among conventional woodwind-styled electronic musical instrument, such a type of instruments have been known that comprises a seven-segment indicator device for numerically indicating the detected value of the wind sensor or the lip sensor. The numerical indication by the indicator is useful for adjusting the threshold strength of the breath pressure to be detected by the wind sensor for the instrument to produce a musical sound when the breath pressure is above the threshold strength, or for adjusting the neutral (standard) level of the bite strength to be detected by the lip sensor for the control of produced sounds. The instrument player sees the indicated values and adjust his/her manipulation of the instrument. But the trouble may be such that the player does not readily understand the meaning of the values. For example, in the case of the control pattern of "tight lip" (to be explained hereinafter with reference to the Figures), the performance is conducted by setting the neutral bite level to be the bite condition of the lip sensor where the lip sensor is bitten (pressed) by the lip to a certain extent. But the above-mentioned numerical indication will not be intuitively understandable to know the neutral level of bite, and thus the adjustment of the player's bite strength will not be facilitated greatly even with the indicator equipped.